Underground Love
by TwistedHeart-Mind
Summary: Inuyasha a billion dollar crime boss. Kagome a sexy underground doctor and scientist. What happens when thses two unlikly people meet and a unwanted bond is formed. Will it be love or hate? Warning characters OOC for beging of story. Full summary inside.
1. Important Note!

_**Hello everyone it's me twisteheart27! Well this is an important note that you should really read. Out of the first few people that have reviewed for my story everyone seems to like it but I will admit that I need a few...tweaks I guess you could say. So I'm going to start off by saying that some of the characters will be very much OOC such as Kagome, now you can all calm your nerves if you don't like her this way because if you don't like when the characters are OOC then don't read it but I should have put that in the summary so I will. And don't think that Kagome will be heartless the whole story I have it all worked out so she will return back to herself eventually as the story goes on. Also if you see my screen name then you should know that I have some what of a twisted mind and I am very creative so many things will not seem believable but it will fit in with the story, so if you have no problems with my story then this dose not apply to you but if any of the things I've just mention bothers you then maybe you shouldn't be reading it. But I will try to fix as many of the problems as I can but if I feel that it doesn't need to be fixed then it wont be and you can go read another story. I will also try to be more descriptive as I see that is a problem. Also im not a doctor or a scientist so most of this stuff i will be making up. Now remember I'm not trying to be rude but this is who I am and this is what I enjoy to do for fun so you can either deal with it or don't read. But I will attach a summery to this note so I can warn the readers ahead of time.**_

_Inuyasha a billion dollar mob had to fight to get and stay on top and live the life he knew he held the playful a sexy underground doctor and has more secrets then a murderer, and more skeletons in her closet then the grim seemed dark and have more in common then they happens when these to unlikely people meet for the first time and a unwanted bond is it be love or hate?_

_WARNING CHARACTERS WILL BE A LITTLE OOC!_


	2. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Underground Love.

Inuyasha a billion dollar mob boss. He had to fight to get and stay on top and live the life he knew he deserved. He held the playful attitude. Kagome a sexy underground doctor and scientist. She has more secrets then a murderer, and more skeletons in her closet then the grim reaper. She seemed dark and distant. They have more in common then they think. What happens when these to unlikely people meet for the first time and a unwanted bond is formed. Will it be love or hate?

Chapter 1; Oh shit!

The streets where dark and cold on this December night. All seemed calm as you could hear nothing but the wind as it carried the snow to the ground. But it's on these very streets that a young woman of 26 was walking home. She had hip length midnight wavy black hair, which was put up into a messy bun on the right side of her head. Her beautiful pale skin shone in moon light, giving her that glass doll like effect. Her light grey eyes hidden by her librarian glasses that sat on the brim of her nose. She wore a heavy dark red coat over her blue long sleeve shirt and dark faded jeans. She wore black and blue sneakers on her feet. You're probably wondering who this young woman is. She is 'Kagome Higurashi', one the best underground doctors and ex-scientist there it. She continued to walk the streets, it was a very dangerous part of Tokyo but she enjoy her apartment. Kagome could see a gang of men up ahead but kept walking. Just when she was about to pass them one of the men stepped in her way.

"Well well, what do we have here?" asked the blond one, he held a sick smirk on his thin lips.

"I'd say a nice peace of ass." stated the guy with brown hair. All the other guys started to surround her, but she made no dictions that she was scared. Kagome just gave a bored look and crossed her arms.

"Aww isn't that cute. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to walk the streets alone at night." he laughed at her. The rest of them joined in. Rolling her eyes she was just going to step around the blond when she felt someone grab her arm, then she was pulled firmly to his chest. Looking up to find the guy with the brown hair smiling at her.

"Why don't you come and have some fun with us huh?" he said while grabbing on to her ass. Kagomes brow twitched slightly but she smiled at him.

"Im sorry but what I see as fun may seem cruel to you." she said, the guy holding her was confused but felt something sharp go into his side. Before he could register anything he was on the ground clutching his side. Kagome backed away from him slightly to watch her work in progress.

"Yo Trent what's wrong bro?" asked the blond. The guy Trent couldn't answer, his insides felt like they were on fire. The other guys ran to his side.

"Shit!...Im...dying...man!" Trent spat out between wheezes, the rest of group turned to Kagome who stood there with a twisted smirk on her face.

"Well it seems our perceptions on fun are different." she laugh out.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do to Trent!" he said while grabbing Kagome, she just laughed before answering.

"I injected him with a type of organ acid (OK now I am not good with all the science stuff so most of it IM going to be making up OK). It will eat away at his organs, successfully melting them until his body shuts down. Then he'll die." Kagome explained calmly as she grab and twisted his arm behind his back. The man struggled but couldn't break free. She could see the others start to move to help. Smiling she push the guy on the ground and reached into her pocket.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" scream the blond at her, but before any of them could do anything she was holding what looked like a small mechanical marble.

"Nothings wrong with me, IM just going to leave you with a little gift." and with that she threw the orb to them and walked away. As soon as she was a safe distance away from them the orb let out a toxic gas. She could hear their small gasp and small screams but she just smiled.

That's what your asses get for messing with me.' she thought to herself. Finally after what seemed like forever she arrived at her apartment building. Truthfully the place was abandon years ago but she bought it and snazed it up. The place on the out side looked like a decaying building but on the inside it was the top of the line high tech lab. There were 13 floors to the building, she knocked one floor out for the tall ceiling effect. Leaving only 12 to be filled. The first floor was just her main lobby, it wasn't anything special. It looked like it matched the out side very well. The next floor was her lab, which was done in all white and black. Moving up it went like this; storage, gym, subject area( place where she puts all her experiments), hospital, inside garden, training room, pool, gadget room,kitchen, then her bedroom which seemed larger on the inside then it look. Her bedroom took up the whole floor, which meant only she could get in. After making it to the top floor and dumping her stuff on the floor of her bedroom she started to relax. Undressing herself on the way to her bathroom she stopped to check her messages. Seeing as she had 3 messages she let them play as she ready for her shower.

Beep!

"Hey Kags! It's San. are we still on for tomorrow night? If we are let me know IM so ready to get out of this place and just have a girl's night out with you and Rin. Well that and one of your clients came by the office looking for you. He said his boss was injured but of course they couldn't go to the hospital. Ha , I told him to come back tomorrow around 12 with his boss seeing as you had no one to examine. Well that's it chica I'll call you later. Ja!

That was just perfect another criminal looking for her help. Shrugging her shoulders she'd have to remind herself to call Sango tomorrow. Yup Sango was her bestfriend since the 8th grade, she was the only one besides her cousin Rin who knew what she did. Sighing Kagome let the next message play.

"Excuse me, I was told I could reach a Kagome Higurashi here. Im calling to make an appointment for my boss tomorrow at 12, he's not badly injured where it threatens his life but IM afraid that he will gain an infection if he is not treated soon so I was told by the sexy girl at your office that I could bring him by tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure you knew, so with that goodbye."

Kagome wanted to laugh at how scared the guy seemed. She had everything she needed for her shower when she noticed the last message was from her ex Hojo. Rolling her eyes she decided to just jump in the shower and let the last message play.

'Why the hell dose he keep calling me.' she thought to herself as she stepped into the warm shower. Relaxing a bit she finished up and got out. Stepping out her bathroom she could here the end of the message.

"Damn it Kagome why don't return any of my calls. Sigh. Fine have it your way, I told you not to fuck around with me but I guess you never listen. "

With that he ended the message , she laughed slightly. Hojo work for some underground mafia, but honestly he wasn't very good at it. A small smile spread on her lips and she layed on her bed, not really wanting to go to sleep for fear of the nightmares. But she had work in the morning so she'd just have to suffer. Right after she snuggled into her warm blankets and clapped the lights off, the alarm went off for her first level.

"Ugh what the hell now." she mutter while kicking the covers off. Kagome stomped all the way down to the first level in only her short pj bottoms and a white button up shirt . By the time she got to the first floor and the elevator doors open all she heard was gun shots and screams, crouching down she looked around the corner. There look to be an all out mob war going on in the lobby of her building.

'How the hell did they get in here anyway?' she couldn't finish the thought as she was forceful pulled off the ground. Turning to see the owner of the hand was a male maybe around 29 or 30. He had short black hair that was pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his eyes were a deep purple. She was snapped out of her trance by the mans voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked concerned.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" he clarified, she sighed and removed his lose grip on her arm.

"I live here, what I want to know is why the hell your here." she said sternly, just when he was about to answer and bullet went flying by Kagomes head and into his shoulder. He fell to the floor, she was shocked for a moment but quickly recovered as the man now needed her help.

"Oh my Kami are you OK Mr..?" she asked while dropping to the floor next to him, he gave a small smile.

"The name's Miroku." he stated, Kagome gave a shallow smile back. Before she could examine him she was lifted of the ground.

"What the hell! Put me the fuck down!" she scream, the man holding her just laughed and kicked Miroku in the shoulder. Kagome struggled more on the mans shoulder, but was stopped when she felt a hand strike her bottom. She gasped out of surprise and anger.

"Settle down bitch." he said sternly while still kicking poor Miroku.

"How dare you!" she screamed again but only this time she stuck him with a needle she had with her. The man dropped her and grabbed his neck.

"What the fuck lady you-" everything started going fuzzy and soon the man hit the floor. Kagome smiled slightly and made her way to Miroku who was staring at her with what seemed to be amazement. Crawling to his side she check his shoulder, it took a pretty bad beating but nothing she couldn't fix.

"Ok look we have to get you out of here and to the hospital." she said while trying to help him to his feet. Miroku just shook his head and leaned on her for support, she seemed a lot stronger than your average made it down the hallway without being noticed but they still had to make it to the elevator that took them to the 6th floor, but of course lady luck was not on their side as they were being surrounded.

"Found you scum." said one man, Miroku chuckled.

"Hey there fellas, how's it hanging." he joked but cringed when they aimed there guns.

"Wait! Can't you see IM in the company of this lovely young woman." he quickly stated, Kagome looked up to him.

"She's got nothing to do with this so just let her go OK and you can have me." he sternly said, Kagome was slightly moved by his action. Well only slightly.

"We'll sorry to say we can't leave any witnesses, so either we kill her or her fine ass is coming with us." said another, Kagome could feel a very large vein growing on the back of her head.

"Look how about one IM never going with you and two IM not going to be killed but I am going to take this man to the hospital." Kagome said with a bored tone, she was really not in the mood for this bullshit. The men laughed at her.

"Well sweetness if you not willingly going to come then I guess we gotta shoot ya." the man laughed more, now Kagome was pissed. She slowly reached for the remote hidden in her shorts just incase, but before she could get to it the men started shooting. Kagome was about to react, when she saw something fly in front of them, it was a flash of silver. She heard the bullets hit the ground, looking up to see her silver haired savior.

"Miroku you alright?" he asked in a gruff voice, Miroku smirked and leaned a little more on Kagome. She looked over to see his skin paler than normal.

'I've got to get him upstairs.'

"Yeah Yash IM good." he smiled finally looked over to Kagome and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey man she cool, she was even trying to treat me." he stated, Inuyasha visibly relaxed.

"Ok.. Well I need to get him to the hospital and-" she was cut off.

"No hospitals, there's no way we can afford to be caught by the cops right now." Inuyasha firmly stated, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"There's a hospital in this building and trust me it's a very well hidden secret."she said matter-of-faculty. Inuyasha grunted but nodded, he then followed her to the elevator.

"If I were you I would tell your men too meet us on the 6th floor, because IM about to put this place on lock down." she said calmly, they both looked at her but Inuyasha sent out the call. Now you started hearing less and less gun shots as they near the 6th floor. When they stepped out they were met with a bunch of bloody and dying men. Kagome sighed but placed Miroku in a chair then went back on the elevator.

"Stay here." Kagome said as the doors closed. Inuyasha sat by Miroku and wait, very impatiently might I add. Only after 5 minutes of waiting they heard a warning alarm go off, something about lock down. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped as a large screen popped up in front of them. Looking closely you could see many different angles from the first floor. They could see their enemy trying to get up the stairs and on the elevator, the alarm kept going for a couple more minutes before stopping. They didn't know to react when they saw almost everyone drop dead on the first level, those who made it out where lucky. Inuyasha and his gang never took their eyes off the screen, they just watched their enemy get taken out by a toxic gas. What happened next just seemed creepy, they saw what seemed to be robots dragging the bodies away. Inuyashas nose picked up the smell of sweet chocolate and vanilla, turned to see Kagome getting off the elevator. The room fell into whispers of her being crazy or that she was going to experiment on them, or even she was going to kill them and take their healthy organs. Inuyasha stood and his men stopped talking, he walked over to Kagome.

"Ok you've got 10 seconds to explain yourself and who the hell are you anyway wench." he stated, she turned obviously pissed at what he just called her. But the anger wiped off her face and she gave a creepy smile. Slowly she walked a little closer to him till they were neck and neck (well you know what I mean), her eyes never leaving his. For some reason something in him told him not to mess with this woman but being himself he wasn't one to back down. Kagome closed the gape between them by placing a small kiss on his cheek, all his men froze including Inuyasha. She pulled back slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Sit."

And with that Inuyasha was forced to the floor by a small beaded necklace that he Kagome had placed on him, everyone but Miroku was silent as he was laughing. Kagome gave a evil glare to him and he stopped.

"The name is Kagome Higurashi don't get it twisted dog boy." she said standing over him, he glared up at her which in turn got him a smirk in reply.

A/N; Ok so this is an idea I came up with for a new story, so readers if you like it let me know and I'll counting writing this story along with my other ones. But if I don't get enough reviews then IM not going to counting it, also if there's something you don't like that's in the story but you like the storyline then let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Underground Love.

Inuyasha a billion dollar mob had to fight to get and stay on top and live the life he knew he held the playful a sexy underground doctor and has more secrets then a murderer, and more skeletons in her closet then the grim seemed dark and have more in common then they happens when these to unlikely people meet for the first time and a unwanted bond is it be love or hate?

Chapter 2; The hell?

Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome form across the room, if only looks could kill then Kagome would be dead. Miroku was still trying to stifle his laugh while looking at the glaring war that was going on in front of him. He knew his friend could not stand to be detained, especially some weird doctor who might be crazy. Kagome was now done working on Miroku's shoulder and moved on down the line of men who needed her care. Inuyasha's men seemed to relax a bit after she finish patching them up and giving them medicine. It didn't take long for her to finish with everyone and told them to go lay down in the infirmary to rest, the men hasted but went as told. Now it was just Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku left in the room, Inuyasha was still trying to melt her head with his eyes but it was no use. Kagome sighed and turned to face them.

"Why the hell do you keep staring at me for dog boy?" she questioned in a tired tone, Inuyasha ears twitched at the sound of her voice.

"Well wench if you took these damn beads off my neck I would be happy to leave and never come back but seeing as how you refuse to take them off, we have some things we need to discuss." he stated sternly, you could tell by the venom in his voice that he meant business. Kagome smiled slightly and turned slightly from him.

"Im sorry doggy but I'm tired so I guess you'll just have to deal with your problem on your own. Your men can rest here but after they've had enough rest I want all of you out of my building ok?" she said while looking over her shoulder at him and his slightly shocked expression along with Miroku.

"That's a good doggy." Kagome said as she walked out the door not before pressing a couple of security codes. She left a very pissed hanyo, and a shocked Miroku.

KAGOME POV;

Kagome made her way back up to her room with her key she had. Yawning as she entered the room, turning she went to look at her clock on the wall. She sighed as the clock read 4:34 am.

'That's just great, all because they decided to have an all out gang war in my building. Now I'm not going to get any sleep.' she rolled her eyes thinking she was just going to get up in a half an hour to go to work any way.

"Ugghhh fuck my life!" she yelled and fell onto her bed face first.

"Maybe I should get Sango to cover my morning shift with the president, then do my afternoon shift." she spoke mostly to her self. Kagome rolled over on her back , she stared at the darkness above her. There was a small window at the top but did no good in lighting up the room. Her eyes slowly closed.

'I'll just sleep for a few minutes'

_Everything was dark, dead trees and plants. Burnt houses and buildings. There're people running every where, but they don't make it far before more flames covert their bodies and they fall dead._

_"Where am I?"_

_I hear screaming, it sounds so familiar. I freeze in my spot, it sounds to familiar. Turning I see my house, and it's up in flames. Then the scream comes back, without even thinking I run towards the burning house. When I get there I see my mother running out with my baby brother in her hands, I couldn't see dad but I could see ji-san laying on the ground out cold. I run a little faster to catch up to my mother, she stopped and pulled me behind a tree in the outer forest. She whispers to me but I don't hear it, I fell the tears spilling out of my eyes. She pulls me closer as I hear my father scream in the background, I try to turn my head but she wouldn't let me. She sternly tells me to take my brother and run as fast as I can away from here. Right after she handed me him a gun shot went off and my mother ran to my fathers side, she sat crying next his limp body on the ground rocking his head in her hands. I was stricken with shock, I started walking towards her but yelled at me to run. Right before I could say anything, I saw a bullet fly through her head._

My body jerked forward as I woke in a sweat, tears streaming down my face. I quickly went to the bathroom to empty my stomach, it was becoming harder and harder to forget but I couldn't understand why? Why now of all times did I have to remember? Sighing after I brushed my teeth and wiped my face and walked out. I was drying off my face when I noticed eyes on me, I reacted on instant and kicked the intruder but was pushed back on my butt. I looked up to see Inuyasha across from me getting up. I must of pushed him down when I kicked.

'Wait! What the hell is he doing up here?'

"How the hell did you get up here? You need a key to enter this floor." I stated while getting up, he just sent a glare my way.

Normal POV;

Inuyasha got up, dusting off the dust from his cargo pants and muscle shirt. Kagome was already standing and glaring back at him through her thick wavy bangs.

"Well what the hell are you doing up here?" she said sternly to him, he just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Calm down wench I-"

"My name's Kagome ok. Say it with me Ka-go-me, get it dog boy." she spat at him through clenched teeth. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"What ever, I want you take this damn thing off." he said pointing to the beaded necklace around his neck, she smiled at him slightly amused at his demand.

"And why should I take it off you might try and attack me for all I know." she stated while walking past him. He grabbed onto her arm to stop her from going any farther.

"Because I said so that's fucking why!" he yelled at her, she didn't even flinch just looked at him.

"Look dog boy you might be the leader of your pack but in here I'm queen." she stated while snatching her arm away.

"Now sit." she spoke sweetly and he flew to the floor. Inuyasha hit the floor his men could hear the sound. Miroku smirked, he knew that this Kagome was going to be interesting.

"What the hell wench stop that shit!" Inuyasha spat as he got back up, Kagome sighed.

"Look just leave ok it will come off over time, now that your men has had time to rest you don't need to stay any longer. I have some where I need to be so shoo puppy." she said while shoving him toward the door, he let her push him.

"The fuck you just say to me?" he stated with a stern look on his face. Rolling her eyes she took out her key and unlocked the elevator and pushed him in.

"You heard me, now take your men and go." Kagome said while pressing the button. Inuyasha grunted but road the elevator down. Once he reached the 6th floor all the talking stopped. His men looked him over but said nothing and just followed him onto the elevator. The ride was silent as everyone but Miroku was to scared to ask him anything. The doors opened up to a young woman with long dark brown hair in a high pony tail, wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white ruffle button up. Topping it off with grey pumps and a black winter coat. Everyone just stared at her for a moment before Miroku spoke.

"Well hello there miss, I-" he was cut off by her.

"Are you all goanna just stand in my way the whole time or are you going to get off the elevator." she asked in a borer tone, you could hear the men laughing about Miroku being shot down so fast in the background. Even Inuyasha who was in a pissed mood held a smirk on his lips. But they moved out of her way, well of course not before Miroku grabbed at her backside and was rewarded a slap that knocked him out cold. Sango walked over him and into the elevator with a bad mood. Inuyasha carried Miroku out of the building, Sango waited for the doors to open to find Kagome coming out of what she assumed to be a quick shower.

"Hey Sango what brings you here so early." she smiled at her best friend.

"Kagome it's not as early as you think, we only have 45 min. to get to work. And since you always take forever I'm here to pick you up darling." she said sweetly while batting her eyelashes. Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"You want to go back to that cafe again don't you." she stated, Sango blush slightly.

"I have no idea what your talking about, but since you mentioned it I could go for my regular wake up call." Sango said while picking out Kagomes work clothes. Kagome shook her head at her friend.

"You just want to see Brick again, and see if you could get a little...extra Whipped cream if you know what I mean." She laughed, Sangos face was a deep shade of red right now, Kagome continued to laugh as she dress and got her stuff ready to leave.

"Oh please Kagome like you and the donut guy in Sweet Eats hun." stated Sango, Kagomes laughing slowed but it didn't stop.

"Yes Sango but I'm not afraid to say he's the reason I eat glazed donuts." she wink at her friend while they both made their way to the first floor. Both laughing at and with each other at the same time. The laughter stopped when they made it outside to see about 10 or 12 black cars waiting for them. Kagome was the first to stop once she saw Hojo leaning on the first car in the front tossing up a coin.

"What do you want Hojo?" Kagome asked plainly, she could feel something bad coming on any minute now. Sango stood ready at her side just in case they had to fight.

"I told you what would happen Kags." he calmly said with a smile on his face.

A/N; Hey everybody sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter I know I haven't been updating like I usually do but some things have come up and I need to tend to them, but I hope that all my readers are still with me on my stories. But down to business I want to thank all of you who reviewed for this story and didn't have anything bad to say about it. But if you did have something bad to say, all I can say is don't read it. This is not addressed to those who like my story but if there's anything that you would like to see happen in the story don't be afraid to say it just try not to be rude about it. Anyway I also want to thank those who adding this story to their fav. and watch list. So THANK YOU ALLL I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well until next time readers.


	4. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Underground Love.

Inuyasha a billion dollar mob had to fight to get and stay on top and live the life he knew he held the playful a sexy underground doctor and has more secrets then a murderer, and more skeletons in her closet then the grim seemed dark and have more in common then they happens when these to unlikely people meet for the first time and a unwanted bond is it be love or hate?

Chapter 3: Help!

Kagome stood as still as she possibly could next to her best friend who she kept nudging every few seconds trying to get her to back down. Sango being just as stubborn as her refused.

"So Kagome, what's it gonna be? You can either come with me willingly or I'll force you. Your choice, although i personably prefer to force you." he said calmly with a sly smirk on his face. Kagome flinched in disgust but showed no sign of movement.

"Well i guess we have our answer, take her and kill the other one." he blankly said, Kagome growled slightly from her thought as his men came closer. Sango dropped her purse ready to fight not only for her life but her best friends life as well, they knew Hojo, well they thought they knew him. But all they truly know is that he'd do anything to get what he wants and that sure as hell didn't"t stop at murdering people or rape.

"Sango we need to get back inside,if we don't there's no way we can win." Kagome calmly stated to her friend as they started backing up. But it seemed like Hojo was reading her mind because they back into a hard chest. Swinging around Kagome and Sango came face to face with at least five more of his men.

'Damn you Hojo, I'll have your damn head for this!' she screamed in her head. Looking around for anything that could possibly help them but coming up short. Cursing under her breath her and Sango where back to back now.

"Looks like there's no other way Kags." she said as they where circled.

"It looks that way San, lets just hope we make it out alive this time." spoke Kagome. Nodding her head as she understood what was about to go down. The men surrounding them started moving closer, Sango was the first to react by knocking the man on her right out with one kick. After that all hell broke loose. Kagome and Sango where doing good they took down at least half of the guys but their bodies could only take so much at once. Their actions where slowly drastically as more and more men came from the black cars. The whole time Hojo was just sitting there with a sick smile on his face and Kagome just couldn't stand it.

'Why must i always be attracted to the jackasses?' she thought as she dodged another attack.

On one of the roof tops right above the fight stood Inuyasha and a few of his men as they over looked the fight.

"Not bad huh boss?" asked one of the lower men, Inuyasha just grunted as a reply.

"Like it or not Yash you need her alive if you want that submission necklace removed from you," stated Miroku while carefully maneuvering his gun to his good arm. Rolling his eyes he started walking toward the edge of the building.

"Why should i care what happens to that wench anyway, if she's dead the beads stop working anyway right." stated Inuyasha, Miroku just shook his head while walking to stand next to his friend.

"Sorry but that's not how it works, plus she did help us 's only fair that we return the favor." he said while patting him on the shoulder. Sighing Inuyasha turned to his friend.

"You're not going to shut up about this are you?" he asked, Miroku just smirked that know smirk. Rolling his eyes once more her turned away.

"Fine damn if it'll shut you the hell up." said Inuyasha as he leapt off the building along with the rest of his men. Shaking his head Miroku turned to walk down the stairs on the side of the building.

Kagome and Sango where now at their limit and had been captured. Sango kept struggling trying to break the mans hold on her only to be struck. She turned her head glaring at the man, he just smiled at her while continuing to hold her back. Kagome wasn't doing any better, she had three men forcibly dragging her to Hojos car. They threw her in the back seat and slammed the door.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she struggled more, but it was fail. The man was getting mad and was about to hit her again. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but nothing came, all she heard was a gun shot. Thinking the worst her eyes flew open, just in time to see the man fall off her. Looking over she saw the man who groped her earlier and a few others fighting off Hojos boys.

"You again?" she asked slightly annoyed that he had saved her. Now don't get her wrong she was happy to have help but she wasn't to thrilled it was his.

"Yes my dear, me again,it must be fate that we meet again." he said while helping her up. He flinched slightly when Sango touched his bad shoulder.

"Pft fate nothing, but anyway...i guess i should thank you," she said, Miroku just smiled. Their moment was interrupted by the screeching of tiers, Sango turned around to see the car that Kagome was in pulling off down the street. Pure horror struck her features.

"KAGOME!" , she screamed trying to go after car, but Miroku grabbed her hand.

"What the hell are you doing let me go!" she yelled struggling to get away from him, he pulled her into his chest and she froze.

"Calm down your friend will be okay,trust me." he said looking deep into her eyes. Sango was a bit taken back at the touching moment but it didn't last as she could feel his hand creeping down to her back side. Her eyebrow started to twitch and her hands pulled into fist. Then a loud slap could be heard and Miroku fell to the ground with a fuming Sango standing above him. Before she could even yell at him they heard a huge crash. Turning she could see the car had hit a building.

"OH MY GOD NO!" she ran to the wreck. Looking around franticly for her best friend the only family that she had left. Sango was about to give up when she saw a figure coming out from all the fire and smoke. There stood Inuyasha dragging an unconscious Hojo and carrying Kagome in his arms. Sango ran to them not caring how the man was that was holding her best friend.

"Oh thank god Kagome are you alright," asked Sango as she practically snatch her from Inuyashas hands. Kagome struggled a bit to open her eyes, all she could see was black and all she could hear was Sango's voice in her ear. She could also here some one else in the background, it sounded like a male and it seemed so familiar. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes to see she was on the ground and in Sangos arms. Looking in the direction the voice was coming from she saw the man who had been in her building earlier. Rolling her eyes she started to sit up.

"Kagome are you okay?' asked her best friend, she just shook her head then smiled.

"What the hell you smiling for wench you almost got fucking kidnapped?" Inuyasha stated harshly. Kagomes attention snapped to him and his stupid smirk.

"What did i say my name was earlier dog-boy?" she questioned while slowly standing with Sangos help. Inuyashas smirk fell from his lips and his eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed dangerously, Kagome smiled at him with her eyes close as she spoke one word.

"Sit." with that his body flew to kiss the concrete ground that was once under his feet. He could hear Sango and his men gasp and Kagome chuckling. He looked up at her and glared.

"You're so going to regret doing that wench!"

A/N; Okay hey everyone! I'm backkkkk! :) And guess what i have my laptop back! But bad news i lost most of my notes on my stories so sorry this chapter is short and missing allot but i had to rewrite it and can't for the life of me get it right. But anyway i hope you still like it, and thank you for all you understanding readers i am really thankful for you guys! You guys rock! :) Well until next time readers!


	5. Chapter 4

Underground Love

Chapter 4:

Hey guys it's me again :) guess what I have another chapter on the way I just hope it will be up before Sunday. But if it's not I just want to let you guys know I wont be able to write for a while until we can get the electric bill paid. My family lately has been having money troubles so our internet will be off for a little while but I'll be writing my chapters still I just wont be able to update but anyway enjoy the chapter.

Inuyasha had gotten off of the ground to glare at the woman in front of him. Kagome started laughing as Sango stood confused to the situation going on. Getting sick of her laughing Inuyasha stalked closer to her with the look of pure anger and determination on his face.

"Listen wench you owe me for saving your ass, so I expect payment and I want it now, " he practically screamed in her ear. Kagome stopped laugh for a minute and looked at him then to Sango and back. The girls both stared at him first but then they both started laughing and they were laughing hard. Inuyasha was never a patient man so he was so sure that he was going to snap at the two girls that dared mock him. Miroku must have sensed this as he stepped in between them just in case. Kagome finally settled down to speak.

"Look dog-boy I never once asked you to help me so what makes you think I owe you anything? " she questioned. Inuyashas eye brow started to twitch signaling to Miroku that he was at his limit. Clearing his throat he thought it best to intervene now as to keep the violence at a minimum.

"What my friend here means is that he just wishes for you to remove the submission necklace as payment for his services, " he calmly stated while slightly leaning on Inuyasha. Both Kagome and Sango looked between both men then to each other.

"Hmmm I don't know about that now what if he tries to kill me after it's off, he really isn't happy with me right now, " Kagome said teasingly. Inuyashas eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to it's glorious shade of amber. Miroku just patted his friends shoulder.

"Kags I think you've messed with him enough he really dose look like he wants to kill you, " stated Sango while coming up behind her. Kagome shrugged.

"I guess I can let dog-boy free, as people say 'It's never good to cage a wild animal'," she joked but it only pissed Inuyasha off more.

"OK OK I'm just playing with you Mister doggy,I'll take the necklace off since you helped me, " she finished, Inuyasha sighed as he and his men followed her and Sango back into the building and up to the 6 floor which turned out to be the hospital they were in earlier that day. Kagome told them all to relaxed and that her and Inuyasha aka dog-boy would be right back. They stepped into a room in the back to which Inuyasha found to be very cozy and out of character for the crazy woman he had met earlier today. It was a soft pink and black room filled with the normal girlie fluffy stuff any normal teenage girl would have but to him it seemed weird for a grown woman to have all this.

"Okay doggy sit down and let me get rid of that big bad necklace, " she teased as she sat behind her desk waiting for him to take the silent opposite to her on the other side of her desk. Rolling his eyes he thumped down in the chair.

"Alright wench lets get this over with, " Inuyasha said while pointing to the necklace, Kagome just huffed at him like a disappointed child.

"You're really no fun are you? " she questioned while taking out a huge old looking book. His brow twitched but he stayed silent as she looked through the ancient book.

'What is it about her that draws me in? No other woman has ever stricken me with such confusion, it is really intriguing ' he thought while studding her as closely as he could without being noticed. Sighing Kagome looked up to him.

"OK little puppy I've finally found the spell, " she stated catching Inuyashas attention.

(Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku)

Sango sat in a chair with her legs cross starring over all the men that was in the room. She wasn't one for trusting random men especially since one of those men had groped her earlier that day and had tried it again. Sighing she swished side to side in the office chair she resided in and looked down at the guns she had confiscated from them just in case.

"Why so glum beautiful? "

She jumped slightly from not noticing him walk up next to her. Miroku smiled down at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm sitting in a room full of dangerous men after I was almost kill when I should have been at work along with Kagome, " Sango stated calmly. Miroku smirked.

"It would have been ashamed for you to have been hurt my dear, you needn't thank me I mean it wasn't really that big of a deal to throw all caution to the wind to save you. But really you are much worth it if I might say." he said while gently sitting in the chair next to her careful not to put strain on his bad shoulder. Groaning she could feel the guilt pouring out in his little speech. No she was not going to let him get to her. But how wrong was she.

"But if you would like to accompany me for a dinner Friday night I would be so grateful. That's only if you want I mean you surely don't really owe me anything for saving you're life, " Miroku stated while leaning slightly towards her. Sango looked him in the eyes, such a beautiful shade of purple were they. She shook her head no there was NO way she was giving into this man and going on a guilt date. The rest of the men sat still watching how this would all play out for their perverted comrade. He sat looking at Sango with a small smirk on his face waiting patiently. Sango tried hard to ignore him and his stupid smirk but just that look he was giving her and with him being all nice after he done gone and saved her life it was really making her feel guilty. She slid her eyes over to him and she just couldn't take it anymore she was after all an honorable woman and to not pay him back went against all she was, sighing she cleared her throat and turned fully to face him.

"Fine I'll go to dinner with you, " she started. His face lit up and he was ready to jump for joy.

"But! I refuse to be alone with you for a whole night, you must find another couple to go or else the deals off, " she finished and his smile only continued to grow from ear to ear.

"Of course miss Sango was it, I would never dream to try anything, " he said slightly as he sat back down not really realizing he stood in the first place. Right before she could answer they were startled by Inuyashas harsh words.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING MEAN THE DAMN SPELL ISN'T WORKING! " He screamed. Everyone turned their attention now to the opening door. Out came Kagome covering her ears and right behind her was a storming and steaming hanyuo. Miroku sighed and stood to calm his bestfriend.

"That's just what I mean dog-boy it's not working, I have tried the right spell three times, I even tried similar spells but nothing works it seems your stuck with that little trinket of mine." She stated while stomping over to Sango, Inuyasha started walking towards her but was stopped by Miroku.

"Now Inuyasha let us take a minute to calm down.."

"CALM DOWN! THAT WENCH NEEDS TO FUCKING TAKE THESES DAMN BEADS OFF! " screamed Inuyasha as he started towards her again but yet again stopped by Miroku.

"Look Inuyasha, what if I said I can help you both with this little problem? " he questioned, Inuyasha raised his brow at his long term friend. Then his eyes narrowed.

"If your about to tell me, that you could have taken this thing off the whole time I'm going to kill you, " Inuyasha stated deadly. Miroku gulped slightly but shook his head.

"Of course not my dear friend miss Kagome would have to take them off since it was her power to put them on but I do know of someone who could help you, if you're willing to make a small deal with me." He said quickly to him, Sangos eyes widened slightly as she knew what was about to happen. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"What kind of deal is this you Leach? " asked Inuyasha. Miroku smiled at him then grabbed him and walked over to Sango and Kagome.

"Me and miss Sango have an outing if you will. And I'd like you and miss Kagome to accompany us, " he stated calmly all the while putting his arm around Sangos shoulder. Kagome gave her friend a confused look and Inuyasha was shocked his friend would even ask him. Kagome and Inuyasha finally understood the fully impact of the deal.

"WHAT!?, " screamed both Kagome and Inuyasha.

A/N : Hello everyone as I said in the beginning I might be out of luck for a couple of weeks but I'll try to put a chapter up for all my stories. Another note is I wrote this chapter from my cell, just because I was to lazy to open my laptop. So let me know how bad or how good I did. Now on to business I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who added me to their favorites :) so thank you guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Underground love

Chapter 5:

They both stood shocked starring at their best friends as they nervously looked every where but them.

"Leach you've got some explaining to do what the hell you are you talking about? " he screamed at his friend while stepping slightly away from Kagome who was now giving her friend a death glare that put his to shame. Miroku rubbed his neck nervously and slightly moved behind Sango.

"Well you see boss that the only way I can get a date with the lovely miss Sango is if another couple accompany us on the night in question, otherwise the deals off." He said while staying behind Sango for protection. She huffed at him and crossed her arms. Then Kagome spoke up.

"Sango my room now. " she said while forcibly dragging Sango away from the men. No one could speak as they saw the woman get dragged onto the elevator and up to who knows were. With that Inuyasha turned back to Miroku who no longer had a human shield in between them. He grabbed his friends good arm and dragged him to the back room in which him and Kagome had just come out of. Once in the room he turned to his perverted friend with anger in his eyes.

"Miroku you got five minutes to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now and be done, " he hissed dangerously. Miroku gulped.

"Now Inuyasha you wouldn't kill your best friend would you? Besides if you did then you'd be stuck with necklace for life as I'm the only one who can help you." He stated while taking a seat. Sighing Inuyasha flopped right back into the chair in front of Kagomes desk as he faced Miroku on the small couch in the room. Growling again warning Miroku that he was very close to violence. Rolling his eyes slightly Miroku leaned carefully into the back of the couch. Closing his eyes while thinking on the subject while resting his already sore shoulder. Then an Idea popped into his head as his eyes flew open look at his slightly confused friend.

"What leach?" asked Inuyasha trying to calm his already irked nerves. Mirokus smile only added to his frustration.

"If you help me out on this one I'll not only tell you how to get those beads off but I'll also tell you how to get Kikiyo back," stated his friend sternly and Inuyasha flinched slightly at the mention of his once true love. Narrowing his eyes at his friend he leaned slightly forward showing him that he meant business.

"Fine. But i want this information now not after your damn date," he snapped back at him, Miroku only smiled.

"Okay my friend you have a deal now listen closely as to the magic of my ways," he said before begin his long explanation.

-With Kagome and Sango-

Kagome through Sango down on her bed and sat across from her in a chair.

"Okay now tell me what the hell are you doing going out with some random guy you know nothing about?" she questioned quickly, sighing Sango crossed her arms.

"It's just a pity date, i mean if you could have seen the way he was so strongly dropping hints you would have done the same. Beside if i go out with him this one time then i don't ever have to see him again," she stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well either way you better find another couple to go with you guys because I'm not spending an evening with mister alpha and his jackass altitude, like really he thinks he can just control me," said Kagome trailing off on the last part. Sango grabbed her friends hand and gave it a little squeeze for comfort.

"Kags come on you and i both know that no one can ever control you anymore, you're past that remember," she said, Kagome gave her friend a hollow smile in return. Sango thought for a moment before giving her friend a devilish smile, Kagome started to worry now.

"What?" she asked, Sango just slid closer to hug her friend (more like make sure she couldn't run).

"You going with me on Friday." she stated more then asked. Kagomes eyes narrowed at her.

"And why would i do that?" she questioned further. Sangos smile got wider.

"Come on it'll be fun plus we could mess with them, if you know what i mean." she answered as she got up and went to Kagomes closet looking for something. Sighing Kagome rolled her eyes once she saw the dress that her friend had pulled out.

"I don't know? I really can't stand that jerk," she muttered leaning back on her bed. Sango sighed.

"Come on Kags please for me just this once," she begged her friend, Kagome rolled her eyes and placed a pillow over her face. She could still hear Sango begging her to attend. Growing tiered of her friends constant whining she gave in.

"FINE! God Sango do you always have to do that," she stated while crossing her arms, she saw Sango fly to her and grabbed her into a big hug. Kagome sighed she could never really stay mad at her no matter what. She gave a small smile.

"Alright, alright i get it but you so owe me for going out with that dog," stated Kagome, Sango smiled back and held her hand out.

"Deal!" she laughed out as they shook hands.

Inuyasha and Miroku had just finished their talk and Inuyasha was excited about this plan not that he'd let anyone. He stood with his normal scowl on his face when he heard the elevator beep and everyone turned to see Kagome and Sango come out. Miroku perked up right away and went to her side quickly only for him to be slapped for groping her once more. Sango looked more pissed then anything.

"Look you pervert just be lucky that Kagome said yes to this double date, you got one date and no chance is that clear." she stated while she took a seat away from his grasp. Miroku popped up from the ground then anyone thought possible while he knelt before Sango and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you my dear sweet Sango. You will not regret your choice to go with me this Friday, i will be sure to remain a true gentleman." he stated while bowing his head slightly at the now blushing woman sitting in front of him. Kagome sat down next to Sango and chuckled slightly.

"I just have one last thing to ask," he started catching Kagome and Sango's attention. e then grabbed Kagomes hand.

"Will you bare my children?" he asked Kagome. Everyone in the room stayed silent as the next events that happend. First Kagome had stuck him with some type of needle as Sango started beating him with no mercy. Inuyasha cracked a smile at his now beaten friend on the ground. Kagome sighed but sat back down.

"What exactly did you give him?" questioned one of the men,Kagome opened on of her closed eyes to him.

"It's a paralyzer is all, it'll keep him still for 10 minutes before it wears off." she finished while grabbing a water out of the mini fridge under the table. The men stood there as they watch Miroku getting his ass handed to him even after the ten minutes was up.

"Okay San i think that's enough pain for one day don't you think," stated Kagome while twirling her hair. Sango huffed but sat down.

"Now since we had agreed to this you will do this on our terms," she continued, Inuyasha grunted but otherwise stayed silent.

"Now we will meet you at 'Le Chic' on Friday at 6:30, then will have our little 'date'. You guys will of course be paying then you get the honor of driving us back home and that's it." she finished while looking to Inuyasha. She could tell he wanted to say something but was holding back, instead he just agreed.

"Fine," he stated while handing Kagome a piece of paper. At first she just looked at the blank page then up to him, he rolled his eyes at her.

"I need your number wench," he said and she just nodded. After another hour of planing Inuyasha , Miroku and their men had left leaving Kagome and Sango alone, but what they didn't know is that someone was watching them from outside the build.

"It's been to long Inuyasha my dear friend,"

A/N; Hey guys now i know what you're think and I'm sorry that this chapter is so late and way short but i really don't have allot of time for my stories right but I'm trying. Anyway i re-wrote this chapter and I'm still not happy with it but i hope you guys liked it anyway. The next chapter will be longer and it's going to be about their date and a few other stuff. But i want to thank all of you who still read my stories even thou I'm such a slow updater. So THANK YOU GUYS YOU ROCK! Until next time readers.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha in away way shape or form!1 I just own the story line. :)

Hello everyone sorry that I haven't been updating in so long but I'm going to try to get a few new chapters done before I have to start up my schooling again, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Underground Love!

Chapter 6;

The days seemed to fly by for Kagome because it was Friday night already and she really didn't feel like going out with the king asshole and his perverted lackey but for Sango she'll suffer for one night. Sighing she rolled away from her desk to the small window behind it and looked out to the streets below her. She saw nothing but disappear and brutal violence, she didn't know why she felt she needed to live this deep in the dark and troubled neighborhood but she felt that it reflected what the remains of her life well. Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard her friend enter her office without knocking and she turned to face her when her jaw almost fell off. Sango stood there smirking at her bestie in a dark green backless dress that barely made it mid thigh on the tall woman. She paired the dress with slick black pumps and a black clutch and some chandelier earrings. He long brown hair which was usually placed in a high pony tail was now pined into a very elegant bun with a few strands of hair falling. Kagome had to shake herself from her minor shock and looked her friend in the eyes. Sango chuckled at Kagomes shocked face.

"So what do you think?" she asked while giving her friend a 360 view as she turned. Kagome leaned back in her chair and raised a brow at Sango.

"Sango are you trying to tease him or give him a permanent boner," Kagome stated while smiling at her friend, Sango rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Well if I'm going out with the pervert for the evening I at least should be able to make him suffer right," she said more then asked.

"Now, what are you wearing Kags?" she questioned as she saw her friend in a pair of small black shorts and a cami. Kagome shrugged and went back to her work, Sango huffed and grabbed Kagomes arm and dragging her away from her desk.

"We have to meet those jackasses in 25 minutes and you don't know what to wear, Kagome I thought you said you do this with me," complained Sango as she gave her friend the pouty face. Kagome gazed at her with a bored exspression.

"Calm down mom I know what I'm wearing I just just have to get dressed I got bored after my shower then got to engrossed in my work," Kagome explained while walking over to the elevator with Sango.

"Well that's good girl,so hurry your butt up so we're not late." she said with a sigh, sitting on the bed as Kagome walked into her closet. It took her only 5 minute to dress but Sango had yet do her make up and hair. With the time they had left Sango got busy on finishing her friend and then they would leave, it took abut 10 minutes to finish and they where out the door. Deciding to walk since the restaurant wasn't to far from Kagome's place and the boys would drop them off in the end anyway. It was cold as hell outside but Kagome couldn't feel anything, Sango on the other hand kept complaining every five minutes on how she was freezing her ass off. This only seemed to amuse Kagome as she chuckled every time the cold was mentioned. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt something because it was so long ago. Shaking those thoughts from her mind as she saw the restaurant in sight and thankful as she was starting to get annoyed with her best friend. After the had gone inside and waited for the waiter to seat them. This was why Kagome loved this place, hardly anyone knew about it thus she knew there would be less people. She was never a people person so this place was perfect for the double date that she had never wanted to go on. She sighed as her and Sango waited for the boys to arrive, and already they were 5 minutes late and she nor Sango was happy about it. Sango groaned in annoyance and leaned back in her chair while digging in her bag for her phone to check the time and she was just about to flip seeing that they were now a whole 15 minutes late.

"That bastard didn't I tell his ass not too be late," she muttered to her self while shoving her cell back in. Kagome rolled her eyes and called the waiter over.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies," he asked while drinking in their beauty, which only aggravate her friend more but it seemed funny to her. The boy couldn't have been any older then 17 and yet he thought he had a chance with either of them.

"We'll take your biggest bottle of wine please," she purred at the boy making him lose his cool and for Sango to chuckle to herself.

"O-of course," he said clearing his voice of any cracks and walked away with a broke smirk, as soon as he made his way to the kitchen Sango and Kagome started laughing.

"Did you see his face when you answered him, I swear I thought the kid was about to shit bricks." laughed Sango while patting Kagome on the back, she could see tears prickling her friends eyes as she laughed.

"I know right like he has any chance with me," she stated while looking over the menu, Sango leaned closer to her friend with a wicked smirk.

"Hey Kags lets fuck with him a bit," she whispered and was pleased to see a similar smirk cross her face. They both whispered to each other as they saw the young boy walk back over with their wine like he was a boss.

"Here you go ladies," he said the deepest voice he could muster, as he was placing the bottle down Sango placed her hand over his trying to grab it.

"Thank you, you've been a big help." she stated sweetly while rubbing his hand a little before pouring herself a glass.

"Oh yes you have been such a big help, you see our dates stood us up and we thought we'd have to go on tonight without the company of such sexy men. But it looks like we were saved once you got here." Kagome said while batting her eyelashes slowly at him. The boy looked like he was going to die, he had probably never had such fine women hitting on him in his life.

"O-h w-why thank you ladies, and might I say how fine you two are looking tonight." he stated shyly while still trying to hold onto his role as the sexy man he swore he was. Sango let out a small giggle and the boy blushed even more.

"Say why don't you keep us company tonight instead, you seem way cooler then our dates anyway," she spoke sweetly and Kagome nodded while taking a very slow sip on the wine bottle, noting how flushed the boy was becoming.

"O-of course I-I would love t-to but, you see I have work and all so," he stammered out, which caused Kagome to chuckle at him.

"Well if your ass is suppose to be working then what the fuck you doing talking to our women." The young boy practically turned white when he saw the two men standing behind them. Kagome and Sango turned and glared at the two men standing there.

"Your late," hissed Sango at Miroku and he hide behind Inuyasha.

"It's his fault ok he just had to stop and fight this guy that kind of owed him money," he quickly explain once he saw her reaching for the knife on the table. Kagome just sat there drinking from the wine bottle, she could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her but she really couldn't care at the moment. All she really wanted was to get drunk off her ass and then have Sango drag her home so she could get some kind of sleep tonight, sighing she finally looked up to the man that was giving her a head ache already.

"What dog-boy,' she snapped at him, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and sat across from her.

"Well I was going to say you looked nice wench but now I say fuck it," he stated while shrugging off his jacket revealing his very tight muscle shirt under the jacket. Kagome's mind was more fixed on his chest and arm muscles then anything his mouth was saying, well that was until he snapped in her face. Her eyes shot up to him showing how displeased she was to be interrupted in her ogling.

"I know I'm sexy and all but damn woman would you stop that and pay attention," he said with his signature smirk,letting out a sigh she re-opened her eyes and met his.

"Why is the princess upset with no one paying her any mind?" she teased whiled taking another sip of the now empty bottle. Kagome glared at the bottle, how dare it be empty when she needed liquor. She placed it roughly on the table and turned to the boy who still stood scared next to Sango.

"Excuse me honey," she said and snapped the boy out of his trance, he gulped before answering her.

"Y-yes?"

"Can we get some menus for our dates and two bottles of rum please," she spoke sweetly to the boy and she swore she heard a moan from him when he shook his head and ran off to the kitchen. Rolling her eyes she looked at Sango and began laughing with her.

"Can you believe that punk, I just know he's going to be dreaming about us for a long time," laughed Sango, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh I know I swear he came earlier when I asked him for the rum . Damn why are guys so easy to manipulate." Kagome stated trying to calm her laugh completely ignoring the guys sitting right across from them for the moment.

"Yes, they make it to easy really like do they ever use their brains instead of their heads," she joked with Kagome. They both were so into their conversation they hadn't notice the boy come back and drop off the menus and rum, then went to hide his tears.

"Hmm, oh look our rum is here." stated Kagome after she calmed herself down, Sango finally stopped laughing enough to open the bottles.

"Okay so boys what you want to eat," stated Sang while sipping her glass of rum and looking over the menu in front of her.

"Oh how nice of you to notice we're here," hiss Inuyasha at them but they ignored him.

"Well I'm feeling like wings and cheese fry's myself," said Kagome while dropping he menu on the table and taking a swig of the rum bottle. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and shrugged.

"Well ladies anything you want is on us tonight so go wild," he said while grabbing and rubbing Sango's hand. She snatched it away and smirked at him. Inuyasha was just about to say something when a familiar vice stopped him.

"It's been so long Inuyasha."

They looked up to see a tall man and what they guessed was his bodyguards. He was a very pale man with long, thick oily hair and piercing red eyes. Kagome thought he'd looked familiar but the thought slipped when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Naraku."

A/N; Well hello there my lovelies. Now I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but hey at least here's a chapter :). Don't worry I will however have another chapter up really soon so no worries with that. So on to business, thank you to everyone who's still with me on this story as well as my other ones. Thank you guys so much and I can't wait to here from you guys on the chapter:).


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha in any way,shape, or form. But I do own the story line.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7;

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was currently glaring at the man that was now know as Naraku. She couldn't explain why that name sounded so familiar to her but it looked like she wasn't going to have time to figure it out with the way the two were glaring at each other.

"What brings your ass out of the slums?" Inuyasha questioned trying to keep his demon in check. He could see out of the corner of his eye how Miroku became deathly silent and held a serious face. Naraku smirked and looked to Kagome who was till at the time confused, but snapped her head to the man standing in front of her once she felt him take her hand. Kagome could here Inuyasha growls get louder but Naraku did not back off.

"Ah why isn't it the lovely Kagome, I never thought I'd see you again in a million years," he spoke and placed a kiss on her hand, flinching slightly she snatched her hand back and glared at the man.

"ho are you and how the fuck do you know who I am?" she questioned in her emotionless voice that she had perfected over the years. He chuckled and turned back to Inuyasha who seemed to be having an inner fight with his demon. Sighing Kagome reached over and flicked his ear, he jumped and glared at her.

"What the fuck was that for wench?" he asked grabbing his ear, she shrugged and pointed to Naraku. He growled but stayed normal for now.

"I'd love to stay and chit-chat with you and your beautiful date Inuyasha but I have a date of my own to get to," he stated and they heard Sango snort slightly trying to keep from laughing as Naraku called some one over. Miroku and Inuyasha froze when they saw that it was Kikiyo standing next to him with her usual emotionless face. Kagome and Sango where also shocked to see Kikiyo since she looked so much like Kagome. Turning to Inuyasha she could see the hate in his eyes clear as day. Clearing her throat she caught their attention.

"Ok well since you've got a date to finish then I suggest you go," stated Kagome as she lifted her glass to drink, she could feel Kikiyo's eyes on her but she didn't care this point she was starting to get annoyed with these people.

"So Inuyasha she's the one you replaced me with, some look alike." Kikiyo stated placing her hand on Narakus shoulder,Kagome stopped sipping her drink to look at her. There was some type of emotion in her eyes but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Funny yet if I'm the look a like then why am I obviously better looking?" Kagome questioned with a hint of venom in her voice. She could see the way Kikiyo's face fall but she didn't care,but instead of replying she just simply walked away to their table in the back of the restaurant. Naraku smirked and looked back to Kagome.

"It seems that you have grown into such a beautiful woman and with such fire," he stated looking her in the eyes and for some reason she felt her body freeze up an d she couldn't move.

"Well I'll be seeing you very soon my dear," he stated and walked back to Kikiyo at their table. Kagome felt chills run up her spine something she hadn't felt in a long time and she wasn't so sure about this new feeling. Sighing she placed her glass back down on the table and faced Inuyasha who still held a look so disgust on his face along with Miroku.

"So you mind telling me who the hell was that?" she questioned giving him a small glare, he just rolled his eyes at her.

"Shouldn't you already know it seems you guys have met before," he stated bitterly at her, Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Listen dog-boy I will say this once and only once, I have never in my life met him before and I sure as hell would remember if I had." she hissed out through clenched teeth. Inuyasha growled lowly at her.

"His name is Naraku wench and he's one of the top three gang bosses," he state calmly to her before gulping down his glass of wine, rolling her eyes she sat back in her chair mumbling under her breath. Kagome began picking at her food once a new waiter had dropped off what she wanted, not really hungry anymore she kept picking at it with her fork. Miroku seemed to go back to being normal but still seemed focused on the guy Naraku, Sango seemed to be having a good time even with all his pervertive jokes. Leaving Kagome sitting next to the jackass that was now ignoring her to stare at what she guessed was the ex love of his life dinning with his worst enemy.

"Worst date ever," she muttered to herself dropping her fork on the plate in front of her to pick up the third bottle of wine they ordered. After pouring herself a glass she thought on offering everyone else some but decided since she was suffering she should have a bottle to drown her misery. And she proceeded to chug the wine which caught Inuyasha's attention.

"What the hell are you doing wench?" he questioned also forgetting his food in front of him, not that he ate much anyway. Kagome ignored him and coquetted to drink from the bottle until she had to come up for air and by that point most of the wine was gone, she wiped her mouth ready to finish off the bottle until Inuyasha had grabbed it from her.

"What the hell dog-boy?" she questioned while glaring at him. He placed the bottle on the table and proceeded to stand.

"I think you've had enough and it's about time I take you home since it looks like they're in their own little world over," he stated pointing to a smiling Sango and Miroku, rolling her eyes she shrugged. Who was she to say no besides she'd prefer to leave this place anyway she was starting to get a bad feeling about this place, not really sure why she turned to grab her purse when she heard a loud gun shot go off. Turning fast enough to see Inuyasha get shot in his back and for the bullet to fly past her faces making a small cut on her cheek. Now Kagome was no stranger to danger and normally she would be cool as ice but for some reason seeing him fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood set her off. She let out an ear bleeding scream.

"INUYASHA!," she ran to his side on the floor, everyone seemed to be huddling around them. She could see Miroku who was on the phone but she hear anything, Sango was shaking here slightly trying to talk to her but she still could hear nothing. It was all mumbled as the only person she was focusing on was still laying on the floor in his own blood. Kagome was so focused that she hadn't noticed the second gun shot or felt the pain when it entered her body, all she knew was that her world was starting to fade black. Just as she was about to pass out she could hear Sango scream her name and the sound of sirens screeching in the back round.

'Why am I so tired?' she thought to her self, trying to keep her eyes opened but it was to much trouble. Right now she was looking at Sango's tear stained face leaning over her then everything went black.

'I'm just going to take a small nap.' she thought to herself as she had finally lost consciousness and fell into the darkness of her mind.

A/N; Sorry guys this is a really short chapter but hey at least I finally updated :)! Once again sorry for the wait and sorry for the short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Also thanks to everyone who still read this story! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8

Underground Love!

I don't own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form, I just own the story line.

Chapter 8;

She felt like she was floating on a cloud, a cloud made up of nothing but complete darkness. Kagome groaned as she tried to move but pain erupted through her whole body causing her to stop. Sighing she closed her eyes, she wasn't sure where she was and right now she really didn't want to be in the dark. Peeking out one of her eyes she looked around and just as she thought she was surrounded by nothing. It was pitch black, she couldn't even see her body anymore. The only thing letting her know her parts where still attached was the searing pain it came with trying to move them. Giving up she decided to sit still until she could figure things out, Kagome was trying to figure out where she was and how the hell she had gotten there. Closing her eyes she gently tried to remember what happened before everything went blank.

Ok so she was at the restaurant with Sango,Miroku, and that Inuyasha guy when they were about to leave Sango and Miroku behind. Her eyes shot open she remembered just as they were about to leave Inuyasha had gotten shot with the bullet going right through his chest, then it flew past her face cutting her right cheek. Kagome realized if she was here then where was Inuyasha? He had gotten shot and she was for some unknown reason worried for him. She tried to recall more of the situation but her memory was a bit fuzzy and she really couldn't make anything out. Sighing again she decided that she wasn't dead if she could move and think so freely but then that left the question of where was she. Kagome started to put together all things she knew and finally come to a conclusion that she was unconscious since she had blacked out for several days in a row and she was in a similar place before but it wasn't this dark. Just as she started thinking more on the subject her body started to shake. Groaning she reached for her head but winced at the pain, to her this was nothing but it was still a pain in the ass. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around the room as best she could, the bright light above her was making it a lot harder then needed. Huffing she decided to sit up and really get a look at the place,slowly she sat up ignoring the pain that was currently going through her body.

Kagome could see that she was back home and in one of the patient rooms on her hospital level. From what she could see she was alone and naked? Why the hell was she naked, and who the hell dared to undress her? Now she was annoyed and in pain. Once again ignoring the warning from her body she made her way to the small dresser in the room to find something to wear. The best she could find was a oversized white button up so that would have to do for now. Kagome started to make her way from the room using the wall as a support to keep her from falling over.

'Note to self, next time you go on a date never let you guard down.' she thought to herself as she finally made it to the elevator. After scanning her hand print it took her all the way up to her room,which she thought would be empty and not filled with people. One being the main reason she had been so worried in the first place, standing leaning against the wall was none other then Inuyasha talking to a small orange hair fox demon. Groaning she slapped her hand to her face, but that caused her even more pain. Kagome was going to slip back down stairs but to bad for her that Inuyasha must have heard her and now everyone was looking at her. The room fell silent as everyone was staring at her with, what she would call utter shock. Rolling her eyes she tried to walk her way to her bed,half way there Sango helped her and she sat down and crossed her arms.

"Why the hell are all these people up here Sango?" she questioned calmly glaring at Inuyasha from across the room, he just glared back. Sango rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"I think the right question is why the fuck are you not in bed?" she snapped at her friend, Kagome was about to retort but stopped once she saw how worried her friend was. Kagome sighed and leaned on her slightly.

"Sango I'm fine ok, I just didn't feel comfortable in that bed."she stated looking at her friend hoping she would buy it. She really didn't want to have to explain that she was worried about Inuyasha. Sango didn't really buy her excuse, because she knew her best friend could pass out anywhere but she decided to leave it for now.

"Hey wench why the hell are you moving around anyway, you humans need a lot more time to heal." Inuyasha stated leaning his back against the wall as Sango glared at him. Kagome's brow twitched and she glared at him, then a sick looking smile spread across her face. Which was starting to worry him considering the evil gleam that went with it.

"Inuyasha," she started sweetly, and that's when he knew he was fucked.

"Sit," she spoke softly and he went flying to the ground and almost took the small fox demon with him. That fact didn't stop the smaller demon from laughing. That's when Kagome finally took a look at him, he couldn't have been any older then 7 so what was he doing with a jerk like Inuyasha she wondered.

"You need to stop fucking doing that wench it fucking hurts and you know it." he yelled at her finally getting up form his spot on the floor.

"Haha you got taken down by a girl, and she didn't even touch you." laughed the young fox demon, glaring Inuyasha grabbed the poor boy by his tail and hung him up side down.

"And what the hell is so funny runt?" he growled shaking the poor thing around in the air until the child started crying. Having enough of the child abuse she was seeing Kagome made her way with the help of Sango to Inuyasha. She stood right in front of him glaring and he glared back.

"What now wench?" he said rudely still holding the struggling crying child by his tail. She glared at him harder and snatched the child from his hold, how she did it he was not so sure of. But the next thing he knew he was face first in the ground again.

"Don't you ever hurt a hair on this child's head again dog-boy," she hissed at him while he struggled to get back up.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do bitch," he stated earning a gasp from both Sango and Kagome. The room fell silent as they stared at him.

"What did you just call me?" she questioned in a low hiss, in which was scarring the child now in her arms.

"I called you a bitch, what got a problem with it." he growled at her as if daring her to respond, Kagome's eyes narrowed at the Inu demon in front of her.

'Could he really be this stupid! I take back ever worrying for the jerk.' she thought to her self still glaring at Inuyasha. Rolling her eyes at him she began to speak.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Am I supposed to be afraid of the big bad doggy? Please you couldn't scare me if you tried asshole, oh and one more thing. SIT!" she stated as he flew to the ground once more. Inuyasha growled and looked up at her from the floor.

"And another thing, calling me a bitch is taking shit way to far. I don't need you here remember that it's you who need me Inu-Yahsa!" she huffed and walked into her bathroom for a quick shower, leaving the small child with Sango. Inuyasha was really pissed now, how dare she have the gull to say he needed her! He as a powerful half-demon needed no one and he sure as hell don't need her.

"Everybody out," he stated darkly, Miroku knowing that tone ushered the rest of his people and a struggling Sango out of the room.

"There's no way I am leaving Kagome alone with that jerk," Sango stated trying to get free from Miroku's iron grip. Sighing Miroku looked her in the eyes nothing but seriousness taking over his face.

"Sango this is serious, I know you worry for your friend but trust me when I say it's best to listen to Inuyasha when he's like this. Besides he'd never hurt a woman, it's not in his blood." he calmly stated finally getting her on the elevator. Sango thou was still not convinced with this answer gave Miroku a serious look of her own.

"I swear to Kami Miroku if he so much as lays a finger on Kagome I'm going to chop off your balls with a rusty knife and then proceed to do the same to him, got it." she said dangerously low, gulping Miroku nodded his head as they made it to the first floor. Back in Kagome's room Inuyasha was having an internal battle with his demon on how to deal with Kagome.

'You must punish her, she has disrespected our place as alpha.'

"Don't you think I know that, still there's no way in hell I'm letting you deal with this," he stated to his demon who was already starting to take control.

'You weak, me stronger. I'll make sure mate knows who's boss.' his demon threatened.

"What the fuck do you mean mate?" he questioned out of shock right before everything went black for him, he should have paid more attention. Because of his slight shock his demon was now in control of his body and he didn't like it one bit. Knowing now that she could possibly be his mate meant he was going to reinsert his dominance the natural way and he did not want to hurt the wench. Sure she had crossed the line but his mother did not raise him to be a rape of women. While Inuyasha was lost in thought his demon made his way into Kagome's bathroom, she was in the middle of her shower so she was unaware of his presence until he pulled back the shower curtain causing her to cover her body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Get the hell out dog-boy!" she screamed at him after grabbing a near by towel from the rack. She did however notice how different Inuyasha seemed, there was something inhuman about him and she did not like it one bit. She could see his red eyes and the demon markings that were not there before no covering his face.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, he came closer and grabbed her by the arms to fast for her to comprehend what was going on. Next thing she knew she was shoved against her wall with him holding her in place.

'Mate must be punished.' he growled to her.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' she thought as he brought his face closer to hers.

A/N; Hello everyone, it's me! Yay, but you guys probably don't care. Anyway here's the next chapter finally, I know it's been a while but hey at least I put it up. Honestly I feel like this chapter is rushing the story a bit but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to move on with the story the way I wanted to. So this is what you get when I'm unsure of my self. Now don't worry you guys I do have a plan for this story it's just this chapter that's rushing the main idea. Well what ever anyway, I do want to say thank you to everyone who's still with me on this story because I know it takes me forever to update which I wont be able to do as much anyway but just a warning. Until next time readers!


End file.
